Dirty Picture
by Kemy-MC
Summary: Extrañaba a bella, asi que le pedi una foto. Pero oh sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi la foto, definitivamente Mi Bella es unica.- Plis leanlo, mi primer One Shot


**Hola, pues este es mi primer One Shot y Fic tambien :P**

**espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes Son de SM ya sabemos y pss la historia es 100% mia.

* * *

**

Extrañaba a bella, ya tenía días sin verla la idea d que Alice y ella hayan ido a parís por una semana ellas solas me parecía bien al principio, pero ahora que no está conmigo la extraño demasiado, extraño su olor, sus ojos, su torpeza, sus palabras, sus labios, sus "te amo", su cuerpo en las mañanas cuando me despierto, la extraño.

Ya tenemos saliendo 2 años, esta es la tercera vez que nos separamos tanto tiempo, el primer viaje que hizo sin mi fue a visitar a su madre en Phoenix se fue 2 semanas fueron las más largas para mi, ella me dejo una pulsera conmigo para que estuviera conmigo, el segundo viaje fue con Alice y Rosalie ha Londres 5 días, esa vez me dejo su almohada, siempre la traía conmigo no me podía separar de mi, a donde iba me la llevaba, bueno solo cuando estaba dentro de mi casa la traía, y ahora que se fue con Alice no me dejo nada, creo que por eso la extraño mas.

Solo tenía 2 días que no la veo y la extraño como nunca, sueño con ella todas las noches, bueno todo el tiempo, Emmet dice que estoy como zombi, siempre en las nubes, sueño con el momento en que la vuelva a ver, tocarla, sentirla.

Ya no la dejare ir de nuevo, si va a ir a otro viaje iré con ella, aunque sea un viaje de unas horas, no me importa iré con ella, no me separare ni un segundo de ella.

-Edward!-

-qué?, Que?- me sobresalte

-Mama te está hablando, Dios Edward, bella lleva 2 días fuera, no me quiero imaginar unos días más, le pediré a bella la siguiente ves que viaje que te lleve por Dios!. –

-eso sería fantástico Emmet, te estaría toda la vida agradecido.-

-bueno, me imagino que esta vez no te dejo nada verdad?-

-por que lo dices?- sabia a que se refería los otros viaje de bella cuando ella me dejo algo, no estaba tanto tiempo en las nubes cada vez que la extrañaba con solo ver lo que ella me había dejado me tranquilizaba.

- bueno lo digo porque esta vez estas en las nubes todo el día, mama tiene rato hablándote, y será mejor que te prepares por que hay viene echando humos.- dijo entre dientes y oculto su rostro detrás del periódico que se suponía que leía.

-EDWARD!, TENGO RATO HABLANDOTE, HIJO NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASI, POR DIOS, BELLA NO SE FUE PARA SIEMPRE SOLO FUE A LA SEMANA DE LA MODA EN PARIS, SI TANTO LA EXTRAÑAS POR QUE NO LE PIDES ALGO, NO SE UNA FOTO, POR DIOS EDWARD NO QUIERO VOLVERTE HA VER ASI DE NUEVO.- mama nunca había levantado la voz, creo que esta vez si me he pasado todo el día en las nubes, respiro hondo.- ahora por favor ven ayúdame en el jardín que necesito ayuda a cargar unas cosas, pero están pesadas para mi.- suavizo su voz, me pare del sillón y la seguí, me puso a cargar varios costales con tierra para sus plantas, y otras cosas de jardinería, cuando termine me fui a mi recamara ya que no tenía nada que hacer, estaba de vacaciones, ya había terminado la universidad y en un mes iba a empezar a trabajar en el hospital donde trabaja papa.

Recordé las palabras de mama o bueno los gritos, no era mala idea pedirle una foto a bella, en estos momentos no tengo ninguna, tenemos 2 años saliendo pero nunca nos hemos tomado fotos, no somos de esos novios que todo el día andan con su cámara o celular tomándose fotos besándose o algo así.

Toc Toc

-adelante-

Emmet entro a mi recamara y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio

-Eddy.- gruñí en cuanto dijo eso

-Emmet sabes que no me gusta que me llames "Eddy".- dije entre dientes ese apodo

-está bien Edward, oye estaba pensando en lo que mama dijo de la foto y eso, y es buena idea hombre, no crees?.-

- es lo mismo que pensaba, solo que no me he comunicado con bella, me dijo que ella me iba a mandar un mensaje para cuando ya se desocupara, oye dijiste que pensabas lo mismo?.-

-bueno aunque te parezca extraño yo también pienso okey.- hizo cara de ofendido

-no digo que no pienses Emmet solo que es muy raro en ti.- dije en todo burlón

-está bien ya no te burles de tu hermano mayor, a lo que venía es que se me ocurrió algo que quizás te gustaría sabes.- note un poco de picaría en su voz

-Emmet solo no me vayas a salir con una estupidez como siempre ok, suéltalo.-

-bueno respecto a la foto de mama, venia hacer un poco más interesante esa idea.- froto sus manos como teniendo una idea picara entre manos.

-Emmet suéltalo ya de una vez!.- me estaba desesperando de que no me dijera, lo sé estoy desesperado

- bueno, la idea es que, le podrías pedir a bella una foto un poco interesante tu sabes una fotito un poco atrevida.- levanto sus cejas con señal de picaría

-me estás diciendo que le pida a bella una dirty picture?-

-Wao hermanito que inteligente eres, señal que si eres mi hermano.-

-bueno, eso de que eres inteligente quien sabe, pero eres el mejor en lo que se refiere a "buenas ideas".-

-gracias, bueno te dejo que, mi Rosalie me tiene que enseñar unas dirty picture.- y con eso salió de mi recamara.

La verdad no era mala idea pedirle a bella una dirty picture, pero, ¿ella se atrevería a enviarme una?, no digo que mi bella no sea atrevida, eso no lo dudaba, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, me sorprendía con algo, a veces con una pose nueva, con unos trajecitos atrevidos y hasta a veces con juguetitos que hacían el acto mucho mas erótico.

Si ella quizás si se atrevería, miles de imagines se me vienen a la mente de cómo podría ser su foto, quizás ella desnuda con un dulce en la boca y colitas como una niña, con algún traje de esos que usa para jugar conmigo, quizás algo mas provocativo como ella sentada abierta de piernas y tocándose su clítoris,_ de solo pensar me prendo_.

Mi amigo había despertado de solo pensar en una foto de bella, me fui a dar un baño con agua helada para dormir a mi amigo, no quería apagarlo yo con mis manos, desde que estoy con bella me he echado mano yo solo, siempre me apago con agua helada o con bella.

Salí del baño con la toalla envuelta en mi cadera, me dirigí a buscar algo de ropa, me vestí, me puse un short y una camisa sencilla, solo para andar en casa, me acosté en mi cama, me puse a leer "el príncipe maldito", un libro de un asesinato en nueva york, donde el asesino es algo como lobo y vampiro.

_Mensaje, Mensajito, Tienes Mensaje, Mensajito. _ Sonó mi celular así o mas obvio de que es un mensaje, mire mi celular y vi que era de bella.

_Hola mi amor, ya estoy en el hotel, perdón por no mandarte mensaje en todo el día._

_Te amo_

_B_

Inmediata mente le respondí

_Hola amor, no hay problema, te extraño, amor quería pedirte algo, te hablare al número del hotel_

_También te amo_

_E_

Marque al hotel y de inmediato me comunicaron a la habitación.

-que rápido eres.- contesto una la voz más hermosa que hay en este planeta.

-te extraño, no quería perder ningún segundo mas, en escuchar tu voz.- se que suena un poco meloso pero así soy

-yo también te amo, bueno tengo duda de que es lo que necesitas.-

-desesperada.- dije jugando

-yo desesperada?, quien fue el que marco en cuestión de segundos.- su voz tenía una pisca de diversión

-bueno está bien acepto mi derrota, bueno lo que te quería pedir es quesimemandasunadirtypicture.- dije lo más rápido que la verdad ni yo me entendí

-Edward no entendí nada amor, que es lo que quieres, dímelo más despacio y en español por favor.-

- bueno lo que pasa es que te extraño tanto y esta vez no me dejaste nada de ti aquí conmigo, sé que tengo tu corazón y amor y demás, pero algún presente tuyo, y bueno pensando, llegue a la conclusión de que una foto tuya en mi celular no me caería mal.- omití lo de dirty picture, si aceptaba después le iba a decir que tipo de foto

-oh amor, perdón con tanta prisa se me olvido dejarte algo, claro que te envió una foto mía…- silencio.- pero como quieres la foto?.- pregunto con un poco de duda

-mm bueno… yo.. Amm.- _estaba nervioso?_

-Edward, suéltalo de una vez..- silencio

-bella?.- bueno se había quedado en silencio todavía no le decía nada _será que ya adivino_

Se oyó un suspiro.- Edward..- Silencio.- será que tu quieres una dirty picture?.- lo pregunto cómo no queriendo preguntar

-mm, sí, bueno solo si tu quieres, si no con una foto de tu hermoso rostro me conformo.- me había hecho ilusiones de que ella aceptaría _ni modo _

-Edward no he dicho que no, solo que porque no ir al grano, ya nos hemos visto mas haya de una dirty picture, y si te mandare una, solo que tienes que esperar en que me la tomo.- su voz sonó divertida

-Wao amor, mil gracias, te amo, buen ya sabes que te amo, pero.. Te amo, te amo.- estaba emocionado tendría una foto de mi bella Wao y no una simple foto si no una dirty picture

-bueno amor, colgare tengo un trabajo que hacer.- dijo divertida

-okey, estaré esperando la foto, te amo.-

-también te amo.- y colgó

Yo también colgué, me acomode de nuevo en mi cama a seguir leyendo, estaba emocionado, no me quería imaginar la foto, solo para no despertar a mi amigo.

Bella POV

Después que termine la llamada con Edward estaba un poco en blanco, no tenía idea de cómo tomarme la foto.

-por qué tan pensativa.- me dijo Alice

-bueno lo que pasa es que Edward me pidió una foto, pero no se cual enviarle.-

-qué tipo de foto te pidió empieza por ahí.- me dijo Alice quien se metió a su cama.- bueno si quieres ayuda solo pídemela, dormiré un poco, estoy muy cansada.-

-está bien gracias.- dije, y me dirigí al baño a pensar un poco, bueno dicen que el mejor lugar para pensar es un lugar solo en el que nadie te interrumpa y el baño era lo más cercano a eso

Me senté en el inodoro a pensar como seria la foto para Edward, bueno empecé a imaginar cómo le gusta a Edward verme, busque en mi mente las veces que me había vestido de algo y que a él le encantaron. De niña buena? _no, _de vaquera? _no, _de gatubela? _un poco vulgar, _caperucita roja? _demasiado común, _de sirena? _Antes desnuda que sirena. _Descartado nada de disfraces, quizás desnuda de cuerpo entero, tocándome, enseñando toda mi vagina, de perrito.

Pasé no se cuanto tiempo sentada en el inodoro, pero ninguna me convencía, hasta que una idea se me vino a la mente, creo que era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido, me levante del inodoro y fui a donde Alice, ocupaba su ayuda así que la levante, le conté mi plan y ella encantada me ayudo encantada.

Cuando termine de tomarme la foto, se la envié, _definitivamente esta si era una dirty picture._

Edward POV

3 horas después..

Todavía seguía leyendo mi libro esperando mi foto, la verdad que ya estaba demasiado impaciente, pensaba en la foto de bella, como seria, miles de imágenes llegaban a mí, mi amigo no se había despertado de tanta cosa que llegaba a mi mente, creo que el libro de algo me ayudo.

_Mensaje, Mensajito, Tienes Mensaje, Mensajito. _Inmediatamente agarre mi celular, era un mensaje de bella, pero sin foto.

_Perdón por la tardanza, listo para recibir tu foto?_

_Te amo_

_B_

Le conteste de inmediato

_Sí, estoy impaciente, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más en ver la foto. _

_Te amo _

_E_

Envié el mensaje y en menos de 1 minuto sonó de nuevo mi celular. Esta vez sí tenía una foto, el celular hizo su trabajo en recibir la foto, cuando termino el proceso, abrí el mensaje para ver la foto.

Esta de verdad si era una Dirty Picture, nunca me imagine una foto así. La foto era bella en lo que era como una mini cocina dentro de la recama, de cuerpo entero, traía una diminuta tanga, que le tapaba lo necesario apenitas, y un brasier que juntaba sus pechos para hacerlo más provocativo, tenía la lengua de fuera con una sonrisa burlona, y estaba llena de harina y huevo. Esta definitivamente si era una _Dirty Picture,_ al final del mensaje me mando una nota

_Quería una dirty picture, y aquí la tienes, te amo._

Amaba a esta mujer, nunca sabia con que cosa iba a salir, aunque nunca me imagine que su foto fuera así, me encanto, creo que no encontró una mejor traducción de una dirty picture que esta.

Guarde la foto en la memoria de mi celular, me recosté en la cama, guarde el libro y me quede dormido pensando en bella y en la DIRTY PICTURE

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, que dijeron le envio una foto provocativa pss no**

**se que dirty pss es algo provocativo pero estaves lo cogi**

**como un termino mas light**

**pronto volvere con otro one shot**

**fic largo esta en proceso**

**Nos vemos**

**Kemy**

**¿Meresco un Review?  
**


End file.
